Hîrlókë
by Sleeping-force's-inside
Summary: Snake-Lord. Not all that crawls is low, not all that poisons Evil. This race is to dragons what elves are to orcs. NEXT Chapter online! R & E & R
1. Prologue

**Category:** **Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:** **M**

**Couples:** **None (wait, what?)**

**Warnings:** **AU, Blood, Character Death (sorta), Mention of Rape **

**Chapter:**** Prologue**

**Copyright:** **Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot & OC´s © by me**

**Author's Note:**** Please do not comment on 'Spelling-mistakes' where s-sounds are written in sss's (LOL) instead of the proper spelling. This is to convey the fact that those sounds are spoken that way. Don't worry, only one of my OC's talks that way, and he is normally quite silent. Hîrlókë means Snake-Lord, derived from Hîr which means Lord and Lókë which means Snake, Serpent.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Shortly after the Last Alliance

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Oropher-king has fallen." A man spoke into the darkness of the cave he was in. "Thranduil now will rule this forest."

Heavy slithering could be heard from the shadows. "The babe you ressscued?"

"That very one." The traveling-cloak was old, its' stay in Mordor not having helped preserve it. "Will your oath hold?"

"Sssertainly, my old friend. 'I ssswear on Eru the Great that I will do the bidding of the one who ssshowed me sssuch favor that I can never fully repay him hisss kindnesss. Asss long asss he dwellsss on thessse ssshoresss, I will be hisss vassssal asss will be my children.' Asss you bid, I do." For a moment something flashed in the darkness, before another man stepped from it. "You bid me guard the foressst, ssso I ssshall."

The traveler bowed. "I never considered myself worthy of such an oath."

"But I do." The other man said, pulling at his old and worn robes. "Never did I take oathsss lightly, thisss one included. Othersss would have ssslain me and my wife, but not you. You healed usss, sssaved our children and for that our livesss are yoursss to command."

"As is mine to you." The traveler grasped the others shoulder. "Without you, I would no longer be alive. We both owe the other a great debt."

"Perhapsss. But my oath ssstandsss and ssshall remain ssso. Fëanor isss not unknown to me. I took the oath, and I will fulfill." Both looked up at the sound of horses. "Sssomeone sssearches for you. Three ridersss, one of which your Sssenessschal."

The traveler merely raised his eyebrow at that, silently demanding an elaboration.

"Many yearsss have passssed sssince lassst you visssited. My children have claimed thisss part of the foressst and are my eyesss in it. None can passs here without me knowing."

"Then I better take my leave. I doubt you have formed a liking to two-legged company." The traveler bowed once more. Then he remembered something. "Before I do: your eyes I have need off, soon perhaps. Spread your children over the world, as far as you can. Let them also be my eyes, by your will."

"Asss you command, I ssshall do." The cave-resident bowed too. "Farewell, Hîrlókë."

"Farewell, lókë-adar." The traveler swiftly left the cave, ensuring he was well away from it before revealing himself to the other elves. "You called, Glorfindel?"

"Yes!" The golden-haired elf wheeled his horse around to face his lord. "What possessed you to run off like that? It is still dangerous out here."

"I am a capable warrior, thank you very much." Elrond accepted the hand Glorfindel offered him to seat himself on the horse. "Besides I didn't go that far."

"Far enough for orcs to ambush you and no one near to help you." Glorfindel chastised.

"I am not defenseless, Glorfindel, you would do well to remember that." Elrond said sternly as the horses rode back to camp. "You know much about me, but not everything. Remember that."

His tone of voice left no doubt he was dead-serious.

"I am merely worried. We lost too much already." Glorfindel defended himself. "We cannot afford to lose you too. You would do well to remember that."


	2. Chapter 1

**Category:** **Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:** **M**

**Couples:** **None (wait, what?)**

**Warnings:** **AU, Blood, Character Death (sorta), Mention of Rape **

**Chapter:**** 1**

**Copyright:** **Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot & OC´s © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Several Millenia later…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Well, this is unexpected." Elrond commented after reading the letter of Thranduil.

"What is it then?" Glorfindel stood near the doorway, having just brought the messenger that had delivered the letter.

"Thranduil wishes to sail." Elrond said. "And Legolas has no desire whatsoever to rule."

"What?" Erestor looked up from the paperwork on his desk. "And who would rule Mirkwood then?"

"One of Thranduil's oldest advisors; Taurath. Do you know him?" Elrond looked from the letter to his councilor.

"Faintly. He was one of those that came with Oropher from Doriath, but he always hated the Noldor." Erestor searched his memory. "He never agreed with Oropher's - and Thranduil's, for that matter – policy of openness towards the other realms."

"In other words: a blind, stubborn idiot who would rather send Middle-earth down the drain than actually do something?" Glorfindel summarized, earning himself an exaggerated look from Erestor.

"I am certain Thranduil would not give his realm to someone who would be like that." Elrond stopped the argument before it could start. "Glorfindel, ready an escort. I wish to travel to Mirkwood. The treaty still needs signing too."

Glorfindel bowed and left the room.

"Was his assessment correct?" The Imladrian lord looked at the other elf.

"I have not had many dealings with him, but from what I could tell, yes." Erestor admitted. "But that was centuries ago, as you recall."

"Then we hope he has changed." Elrond rose from the chair. "Elladan and Elrohir will join me; you and Glorfindel are in charge while I'm gone." He walked to the door. "I will confer with Galadriel now. You know where to find me."

As Erestor nodded, Elrond left the room for his private gardens to mind-speak with his mother-in-law. She agreed with him that traveling there would be the wisest course of action and that they would join him when he traveled through Lothlórien.

Movement to his left had him look up, and he came face-to-face with Glorfindel. "I have given the orders. When will you leave?"

"In a few days, we ought to settle this as quickly as we can." The half-elf looked at the setting sun. "You were in Mirkwood a few years ago, weren't you?"

"Yes, to lay the beginnings of the treaty we are still discussing." Glorfindel joined his lord on the stone bench. "Also, I just got word from our patrols."

"Oh?" Elrond turned to him, gaze questioning. "Something bad?"

"Something unusual." The golden-haired elf gave him a slip of paper. "This came by hawk just mere moments ago: apparently something wiped out a group of orcs. There were no wounds, but about 50 have just fallen over dead."

The black-haired blinked, before realization set in. "Ah. I know what did that: one of Imladris' defenses I command."

"Let us hope that defense knows to distinguish: they fell on an open field, Elrond." Glorfindel pulled back his hand when Elrond made no move to take the piece of parchment. "You have been hiding something from me ever since we came here."

"And I pray I have not to reveal it in many long years to come." Elrond said softly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Impressive, these rooms." Elladan looked around him in the rooms he and his brother had been given in Mirkwood. "And then to think he apparently hates Noldo."

"We have power." Elrohir said, pulling some robes from his pack. "So, dinner tonight, talks tomorrow and days after?"

"I guess." The older twin sneaked into the bathroom, aiming for the bath. The Twins descended into comfortable silence as they prepared for the evening. Somewhere during Elrohir's bath their father joined them, looking every bit the Lord he was. And he was dressed in blue and silver, Gil-Galad's colors.

"He might see that as an insult, ada." Elladan walked on his sire's right.

"I hope he will. I wish to know how he will react to one." Elrond smiled softly. "In anger a person shows their true nature and I want to know his'."

"Ever the diplomat." Elrohir joked, referring to his father's sharp wit and even sharper tongue against those that displeased him.


	3. Chapter 2

**Category:** **Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:** **M**

**Couples:** **None **

**Warnings:** **AU, Blood, Character Death (sorta), Mention of Rape **

**Chapter:**** 2**

**Copyright:** **Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot & OC´s © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"He was furious." Was Elladan's verdict after dinner. "He barely was able to remain courteous."

"Indeed." Elrond stopped walking in an empty part of the hallway. "I think it's safe to say he still hates the Noldor."

"And was it my imagination, or did Thranduil look uncomfortable?" Elrohir stood to his father's right. "He was very tense."

"I noticed that too." Elrond said. "But he would deny it every time I asked him. We shall see about it tomorrow. Let us retire now."

His sons agreed, leaving down a different corridor to their rooms, while Elrond entered his. They were even more luxurious than those his sons had been given, but in all that luxury there was more coldness than in the freezing North. The rooms carried no warmth, as if someone had simply taken the most expensive pieces of furniture and had stashed them in the same room.

He readied himself for bed when he felt the presence of his mother-in-law's mind touching his. His in-laws had come to pretty much the same conclusion he and his sons had: Taurath did not like them.

He slipped in between the expensive silk sheets, taking one of the books he had brought with him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Meanwhile, in a different part of the caverns that made the palace of Mirkwood there was movement in the shadows. Something slithered forward carefully, tasting the air with its' forked tongue. The small snake scurried back into the shadows when her heat-sensitive sight revealed approaching forms from the far end of the corridor. Two guards passed her by, not noticing the dirty-brown snake on the floor.

She tasted the air again when they were gone, looked either side and slithered down the corridor in the opposite direction. She carefully peeked around the corner, finding the hallway empty. She was one of the smallest of her siblings, and several of the powers previous generations had had were denied to her, except for two: speech, both telepathically and normally, and the uncanny ability to find that one particular elf her ancestors had sworn their fealty too. But of course she had to cross almost the entire damned cavern-system to reach him.

She used the cover of several crates to get through the next corridor without being seen. She definitely missed the forest, but orders were orders. Next would come a very tricky part: the hall directly behind the grand gates. There were always guards there and she needed very little imagination to figure what would happen to her if they saw her. But luck was on her side: the guards were talking to each other, not paying any head to the hallways inside the mountain. She shot across the first opening, now fully relying on her heat-vision to prevent her from slithering into an elf.

One more corridor to cross. She made herself as small as possible when an entire group of elves came out of it, marching to the gates. She quickly shot down the corridor, the only sound around her the distant and fading talk of the elvish guards.

Just through two more corridors and she would find her target. She hissed softly in surprise when she reached the corridor where his rooms were situated. Since when were guests guarded this closely? She tasted the smell of at least four elves that were unrelated to him, and her heat-vision revealed all four to still be present. How would she ever get in his rooms without one of them noticing? She did see a long weaving hanging near his door. Perhaps she could use that? It did reach the floor. Her heat-vision told her that at least 3 elves had no clear view of the bottom of the tapestry, having positioned themselves to overlook the door and not the ground. The fourth however, she couldn't be certain. The skin-flaps on the sides of her neck twitched in irritation. She would just have to risk it. She slipped under the carpet and simply moved as quickly as she could.

The snake froze when she was hidden behind the tapestry, the only movement the flicking of her tongue to taste the air. None of the four elves moved. She would have sighed, had she been able too.

Her tense muscles relaxed, her shiny scales shifting in accordance with the movement of her muscles. Now all she had to do was wait until the door opened.

She went into stasis, as if waiting for prey to pass by. Damn it, that thought just made her hungry.

Finally, after what could well have been an hour, a servant stopped at the door and knocked. As the door opened, the young snake shot inside with all the speed her kind was known for. The servant did not notice her, instead walking into the adjoining room and speaking softly to its' inhabitant. The servant left soon enough.

The little snake slid out from under the dresser she had shot under, carefully checking whether he was the only one in the room before simply sliding across the rich carpet to the bedroom. She hated carpet. She had no eyelids and the ends of the fibers usually ended up on eye-height. She entered the bedroom and was almost relieved that there was only very short carpet on this floor.

"Welcome." She lifted her head, her golden eyes looking at the elf sitting on a chair in the corner of the room.

"Greetings." She answered him, crossing the room towards him. She carefully curled around the offered hand.

"What brings you here, this deep in the caverns?" He gently rested his hand on the table, allowing her to slither on it.

"Word of my siblings." She said, curling up in the warm light of the chandelier. Caverns were cold. "A warning."

"Imladris?" He asked. His grey eyes met her golden ones.

"Greenwood. All is not well."

"What is wrong then?" He stroked her scaled back, watching with mild fascination as it rippled like that of a cat.

"Thranduil did not give his throne. It was taken by force." She hissed in protest when he stopped his ministrations.


	4. Chapter 3

**Category:** **Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:** **M**

**Couples:** **None **

**Warnings:** **AU, Blood, Character Death (sorta), Mention of Rape **

**Chapter:**** 3**

**Copyright:** **Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot & OC´s © by me**

**Author's note:**** Also, for readers of my other stories: I have a Christmas-gift: updates of all 7 in-progress stories. Merry Christmas and happy New Year!**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"It was taken by force?" Elrond repeated. "What do you mean with that?"

"He does not wish to sail, but circumstances forced his hand." Her soft voice answered him. "His child was threatened and he did the only thing any respectable parent would: give in."

"By whom?" The half-elf rose, pacing the room. "Who would dare threaten Legolas?"

"The one who never agreed with his father's ruling and now has the throne for his own." Her golden eyes followed the pacing elf-lord. "Taurath saw a moment of weakness: the loss of Thranduil's captain and seized it. Thranduil returned to his rooms after having mourned his friend and found his son, sword at throat."

"I feared all was not well when Thranduil suddenly wished to sail and gave his throne to that particular elf, but this deep? No, I never imagined it went this deep." Elrond said more to himself than his companion. He turned to the snake lying on the table. "Are you needed somewhere, or can you stay?"

"I can stay. I have no powers safe speech." She answered him. "I am yours to command, as you well know."

"Then stay, please. I might have need of you tomorrow." Elrond looked at the clock. "It is too late to contact Galadriel, I will have to act on my own then. How good is your stealth?"

"I entered a room closely guarded by four elves, I think it is good." She tilted her head when he spun to face her in shock. "There are four elves holding a close watch on your door."

Elrond groaned. "And on the others?"

The brown snake tilted her head some more, her eyes briefly flashing a deep blue. "Sons: three, In-laws: four, Marchwardens: three."

"How deep does this treachery reach?" Elrond asked exasperated. "Now I have more need of you than ever."

"Always at your service, as is my family." She whispered. She stretched out, before rolling herself up.

"Sometimes I wish that 'sending in a hundred snakes' would take care of every problem." Elrond sighed, climbing into bed himself.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The brown snake hid herself in the many layers of his robes of state, while Elrond walked to the door. He opened it and walked to the rooms of his sons.

"The Hallways are empty today." He mused as he knocked on his sons' door, before entering.

"They aren't: I smell several others." The brush of the snake's mind was soft and slithering. "They are following you."

"Ion-nath." Elrond entered the bedroom, finding his sons already dressed and waiting for him. "Slept well?"

"Yes, you?" Elladan greeted his father as Elrohir finished his last braid.

"I've had better nights." Elrond said. "Come, we ought to hurry."

"What is wrong?" The twins had become quite good at reading their father's moods and while others could not detect a change in him, they could: he was upset about something.

"Later, not here." Elrond softly said. "I am hungry."

His sons looked at one another behind his back. Now they knew something was definitely up. But what?

Breakfast progressed in silence, the half-elven Lord seemingly mulling over something.

"What is wrong?" Galadriel asked, her mental voice as soft and gentle as her normal voice.

"Treachery." Elrond answered her in kind, his mental voice quivering with rage. "It was as we feared: Taurath did not come into power as he should. He forced Thranduil to give up his throne."

Years of council-meetings had left Galadriel in sublime control of her muscles: even now there was nothing visible as she glanced at Mirkwood's new king. She half-turned to her husband and while softly asking him to pass her the salt, Elrond felt her pull him gently into their mental conversation. He swiftly told them what he had learned, not mentioning his source though and found them to be equally upset about this knowledge as he was. Outwardly their mental council was not visible, but at one point Elrond seemingly twitched as footsteps approached the great hall they were having breakfast in.

A royal page opened the doors, bowing before Mirkwood's new King and whispering softly to him.

"He says a messenger arrived for you, Lord Elrond." Taurath said after finishing listening.

"From whom?" Elrond asked.

"He claims he comes from your eastern vassal."

Elrond blinked at those words, and he felt the snake resting on his legs stiffen. "If you will excuse me then." He did not wait until he was, simply rising from his chair and leaving the hall, coming upon the messenger in the hallway.


	5. Chapter 4

**Category:** **Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:** **M**

**Couples:** **None **

**Warnings:** **AU, Blood, Character Death (sorta), Mention of Rape **

**Chapter:**** 4**

**Copyright:** **Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot & OC´s © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"My lord." The messenger bowed. "I come on behalf of my father."

"That much is obvious." Elrond breathed, looking at the man in front of him. His brown hair was short, barely reaching his shoulders and his golden eyes almost curiously looked back at him. His clothes were made entirely out of snake-leather, the small scales glistening in the light of the torches. "Come, we will talk later."

The introductions were short and barely covered the essentials. The young man was charming, but his presence seemed to darken Elrond's mood. The half-elf had almost forgotten the orders he gave the boy's – for that is what he was to the long-lived elf – father.

Breakfast flowed smoothly into the talks about the treaty. Somewhere along the way Galadriel nodded to Celeborn and Elrond. Both got the silent message and Elrond gestured to the messenger of his vassal.

"Would you now tell me as to why you are here?" His deep voice demanded.

The other rose and bowed. "My father sends me with a simple request: does your order still stand?"

"Which one?" Elrond asked. "I gave him many over the years."

Golden eyes glanced over at Mirkwood's newest king. "The one about Mirkwood. The one dependent on Oropher's line sitting on the throne."

Thranduil blinked in surprise at that, Elrond had never told him about something like that. Next to him Taurath – that treacherous piece of filth – tensed. Ha, served him right.

"Ah, that one. It stands, but since Oropher's line does no longer hold the throne, I see no need for him to risk his live and those of his children for this forest. Let it be overrun by orcs for all he cares. He can relocate if he wishes to do so." Elrond's voice was ice-cold, his silver eyes however burned in anger.

"What?" Taurath demanded. "What do you mean by that?"

"You hate me and my kin." Elrond stated. "Why should I therefore defend you? Why should I wish to protect an usurper?"

Now Thranduil tensed: how did Elrond know that and how would Taurath react? Indeed Mirkwood's newest king made to retaliate, but Galadriel cut him off. "Keep your words, Taurath. You have insulted us deeply enough without them. Thranduil did not speak to us, but did you truly believe this could be hidden from us?" She and Celeborn rose, their movement mirrored by Elrond and his sons at the other side of the table. "Did you believe us so blind we would not see what you have done?"

Any sensible elf would have cowered in a corner at the anger radiating off of the five standing elves, but Taurath had already proven he was anything but sensible. He rose from his chair to face them.

"I hold Mirkwood now." He hissed.

"Not for long." Celeborn started to move to the head end of the table, his grandsons doing the same at their side of the table. "Either you return the crown or Sauron will pry it of your corpse. You will stand alone against him, because none will be left to fight for you."

But there were those loyal to him and they would not turn so easily. Ten elves blocked their path, cutting of Taurath and Thranduil together with his son off of the rest of the room.

"Do not be foolish. What can you gain? The people will be loyal to Thranduil: they will follow him into exile." Elrond's voice was soft now. "Surrender."


	6. Chapter 5

**Category:** **Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:** **M**

**Couples:** **None **

**Warnings:** **AU, Blood, Character Death (sorta), Mention of Rape **

**Chapter:**** 5**

**Copyright:** **Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot & OC´s © by me**

**Author's Note:**** I'll see whether this chapter gets any reviews. If it does not, the story is on Hiatus. I am not a review/comment-whore, but I DO want some feedback.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I was right." Taurath hissed. "You filthy Noldor are a bane to the elves."

"You are a fool." Celeborn stated. "You are a bane to the elves. Your desire to protect the Sindar and Silvan have made way for madness and doomed you. You cannot win this."

"I will not have the elves of this land doomed." Taurath backed away.

"The elves will be doomed if we pull back our aid." Elrond said. "No kingdom of elves can survive alone. Mirkwood will fall if we leave you to your own devices."

"You must realize this, Taurath, otherwise the grand kingdom of the East, Mirkwood, will fall." Galadriel's voice was pleading. "Your hate clouds your vision. Return the crown."

Taurath hissed in anger, backing away even more. The elves that had protected him wavered, only to relent.

"This is over, Taurath." Thranduil whispered. "Please, my old friend, end this madness."

"I will not relent to Noldor." Celeborn had spoken truly: there was only madness left in the ancient Sinda. His hate and anger had burned away what made him an elf and had only left madness. He had found no more joy in his life, and that had made him bitter and cruel. It had turned them into the Kinslayers he once so despised. Perhaps he even knew this. "This kingdom will not return to them."

"It would not return to them, it would return to me." Thranduil reached out. "Please, end this."

Deep-green eyes narrowed as they stared at Thranduil. "I will end this." It was a promise. With disastrous consequences…

He seized a dagger, charging his once long-time friend. Only madness remained in his eyes as he intended to free Mirkwood by killing its' rightful King.

Blood ruined the rich robes of Oropher's son. The arm strained against the dagger, seemingly ignoring the increasing damage it dealt.

Thranduil was pulled back by his son as Elrond's messenger grunted under the effort of protecting him. The young man still sat on the table, his arm outstretched in between two rulers of the same kingdom.

Taurath backed away, leaving the dagger as the man on the table snarled in anger.

"Calon, no." Elrond ordered, swiftly rounding the table. "Do not attack."

Calon looked from the Noldo to the Sinda.

"On your oath, obey me." Elrond commanded, rising to his full height. "On your father's oath, step down."

Reluctantly Calon obeyed, joining the elves. Elrond reached out and clasped the arm. He started to chant, healing the wound, paying no heed to Taurath who stared at him.

"I suggest you leave quickly, Taurath." Elrond whispered, not looking away from the arm he held. "Calon's father obeys me only as far as he wishes. He does not take lightly to his children being harmed, like any father."

"Are you threatening me?" Taurath hissed, stepping forward again. Calon hissed like a snake, stepping forward as far as Elrond's hand on his arm would allow.

"Warning you." Elrond tugged at the arm he held. "I heard his anger-filled scream. He will be here soon and have no mercy."

"You ally with Kinslayers!" Contempt was in the Usurper's voice. "I was right."

Elrond's silver eyes narrowed. "The last contact I had with Kinslayers was when Maglor took me in. Unlike you, who became one. Calon and his kin are no elves. Leave the forest, go south."

"I will not leave."

"Then you will die." The man in the door-opening looked old, the cloak he wore being worn out.

"Father!" Calon gasped. "How can you be here already?"

Elrond paled as a hiss sounded, the threatening sound chilling him to his bones.

"I followed you." The voice was heavy. "I knew the outcome. I demand retribution."

"I cannot give you that." Elrond shielded Taurath. "Your oath forbids you."

Golden eyes widened, before narrowing in anger. The man might look old, he did not move as one who was ancient.

"Your oath!" Elrond called before a hand cut of his air-supply. A silent battle waged between them, before Elrond seemingly was victorious. His silver eyes forced the other into submission.

"One Hour." Calon's father backed away, looking at Taurath with anger. "I give you one hour, if you have not left by then, you are doomed."

"You do not threaten me." Taurath answered. "What can you do to me?"

Elrond rose back to his feet. "Stay here and find out. Taurath, I cannot protect you, leave."

Perhaps the threat was effective, or perhaps Taurath had some sense left in him, but he left. He stormed out of the room and the wide caverns. He took nothing and left all he had. So passed Taurath, usurper of Mirkwood. His body was found the next day: he had not made it past the tree-line outside of Thranduil's Gates. He bore all the symptoms of death by poison.

Elrond's face hardened as some warriors bore the body inside, turning with accusing eyes towards his Eastern Vassal, who merely raised his eyebrow as if challenging Elrond to refute the rightfulness of the other's death.


	7. Chapter 6

**Category:** **Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:** **M**

**Couples:** **None **

**Warnings:** **AU, Blood, Character Death (sorta), Mention of Rape **

**Chapter:**** 6**

**Copyright:** **Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot & OC´s © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"They are gone." Thranduil told the others in the room. "All of Taurath's followers have either left the realm or have been captured."

"Good." Celeborn said. "They will not get far. And those that do escape us will never be allowed to enter an elvish realm again. What were they thinking?"

"Not much good." Elrond looked at the list resting on the table between them. "The hate of the Noldor runs strong in the older members of the Silvan and Sindar. They allowed that hate to overrule their common sense, much like Taurath did."

"It pains me that it came to end like this." Thranduil sank back on his chair, burying his head in his hands. "He was a good friend."

"I apologize for my vassal's actions once more." Elrond reached out to the King. "He overreacted and acted without my consent."

"We all saw that." Celeborn referred to the argument that had ensued between said vassal and Elrond after Taurath's body had been carried inside.

"Yes, I do not blame you." Thranduil looked up. "In a way, I cannot blame your vassal either. He reacted like any parent would, though I do wonder how he managed to poison him so quickly and heavily."

"His family specializes in the use of poisons." Elrond answered. "Among others, that is."

"I do consider it interesting you never mentioned them to us." Celeborn leaned on the backrest of his chair, studying his son-in-law.

"Oh, but I did. Just not by name." Elrond smiled. "They are not ones for fame."

Thranduil sniggered. "Of course not. I daresay they earned themselves some fame after what happened here. People will talk about this, Elrond, and they will tell others about the Vassals of the East who have poison potent enough to kill an elf."

"One can't have it all." The Half-elf turned to the door. "They are ready to leave, I must see them off."

The other two followed him out of the room, down the winding corridors of the Mirkwood Palace. They watched silently as Elrond spoke to his two vassals, particularly the older one. The man looked from the Noldo to the others in even intervals, as if fearing that they would attack. The anger he had radiated while they met him had dissipated, leaving discomfort in its' wake.

Not ones for fame indeed. Celeborn stood next to Galadriel as the two left through the marvelous gates of the Halls of Thranduil. Both had the eerie feeling it would be centuries until they would see Calon and his father, Eastern Vassals of Elrond, again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sauron had been destroyed, cleansing the lands of his foul influence. Aragorn wed Arwen, daughter of Elrond, in Minas Tirith. As they took leave of Elrond and Galadriel in Edoras, the Age of Men began. Underway to Rivendell a strange group seemed to be waiting for the elves traveling in that direction. It was several days before Galadriel and Celeborn had to leave that the two groups encountered one another.

"Hail, Elrond." The voice was one of power as the owner stepped up to the caravan. "My Lord."

"Calon." Elrond recognized him immediately. "What brings you here?"

"Dire news from my father. We must speak." Calon removed the hood of his cloak.

"How dire?" Celeborn asked, driving his horse beside Elrond's.

"Depends on one's point of view." Calon answered.

"Travel with us then, and tell us of your problems tonight." Galadriel offered.

Calon nodded and gestured to the forest behind him. Moving from the shadows were several others, all dressed like him. His father stood up front, holding the hand of a woman.

Galadriel swiftly glanced to Celeborn when she saw the woman was wearing a face-covering mask, hiding her features behind solid iron. Only her eyes, deep brown, could be seen. The scales that made up her outfit were a startling green, unlike those of Calon and his father, who wore more brownish scales.

Elrond smoothly dismounted, moving towards the pair. "Rogan, Shilene. A pleasure to see you again."

Rogan nodded, while Shilene merely inclined her head in acknowledgement.

"Likewissse, my Lord." Rogan answered. "I wissshed we could have done more to aid you in thisss war."

There were some double-takes as his hissing reached the rest of the group, but if Elrond noticed, he took no heed of it.

"You did what you could." Elrond returned to his steed. "Join us, and tonight you can tell us why you came all the way here to meet me personally."

Rogan nodded again and gestured to his family to join the caravan. The horses did not like that, shying away from the group. They were afraid of the newcomers, their scent spelling nothing but trouble to the animals. Only Elrond's horse did not even shiver. She was used to them.


	8. Chapter 7

**Category:** **Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:** **M**

**Couples:** **None **

**Warnings:** **AU, Blood, Character Death (sorta), Mention of Rape **

**Chapter:**** 7**

**Copyright:** **Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot & OC´s © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"We are fading, diminishing." Calon told them later that evening. "We are being pulled down with Elrond, and driven to leave." He and his parents were the only members of their family near, the rest had excused themselves to hunt for food stating that the way-bread of the elves was nothing they could eat.

"What do you mean with that?" Galadriel rested against her husband's chest, both looking at the three strangers with curious eyes.

"I should have foreseen this." Elrond softly said. "Forgive me."

"There isss nothing to forgive." Rogan's hiss traveled over the glade.

"You have ever shown us kindness, my Lord. It were our own actions which doomed us now." The soft voice of a female, muffled by an iron mask, reassured the Elf-Lord. "It was our oath to you that caused this and we know you never wanted it. Yet we still ask for your aid."

"Pardon me if I am rude, but what exactly is the problem?" Elladan asked, sitting to his father's right.

"Long ago your father healed my parents from grave wounds. Lethal wounds…" Calon explained. "But he expended so much of himself that now their fates are tied. If Elrond's kind diminishes so do my parents and if they diminish so do the rest of our family. The last few of my siblings have become indistinguishable from our lesser cousins."

"And the elves have been leaving for the West since centuries." Elrond bit his lip. "Their power in Middle-Earth has waned drastically."

"And our kin has been dragged down with them." Calon agreed. "This is why we are here: bound to you we are, but the West is not for us. What shall be our fate, Elrond? Are we to fade as the lingering elves do?"

"I believe that statement is not entirely accurate." Mithrandir spoke up. He had been studying the new arrivals the entire day now, sensing something deep and profound under their human-like exterior. "You have helped us much and I believe even more than has been recorded. There might be a chance you could join us into the West."

"At what price?" Shilene spoke up, her voice cutting through the cool night-air like a knife. "We are nothing the Valar would want on their shores. They hunted us, killed us. We lost family to them."

"And the elves." Elrond cut in. He met her deep-brown eyes evenly. "Yet you allied yourself with one. What harm lies there in trying?"

"We could die." Calon pointed out, his golden eyes flickering in the light of the flames. "They will not look in kindness upon us, helpful or not."

His mother's hand on his arm cut him off. A silent conversation took place between the three family-members. A soft hiss came from Rogan as he seemingly cut of his son with a shake of his head. He turned to Elrond, an indescribable emotion flitting over his face.

"We will risssk much." He spoke, looking over the elves. "Plead our cassse, Elrond."

"I will." The elf promised. "You could stay with my sons until then?"

"If they would have us." Calon answered.

"Certainly. Friends of our father are always welcome." Sincerity echoed in the words of the twin as he smiled.

"Then until you sail, either with or without us, we are yours." Shilene spoke. "As we served your father, we shall serve you. But a word of caution, sons of Elrond: there is a reason we are not spoken off, a reason we do not like attention. Remember that."

"Shilene." Elrond warned. "They are still my sons, mind your words."

"It is a fact." Calon defended his mother. "You know our nature, Elrond, and we will not deny it. They are not you. They will not wield our full power, just like you never did. Our service to you and your family only goes as far as we allow it."

"Yet your respect should not suffer under that." Elrond stated. "They are my sons, my heirs. You will treat them as that position demands, even if you keep secrets. That is an order."

Silence descended over the group, growing heavier with each passing minute. No one spoke as the silent battle between Rogan and Elrond went on, neither backing down. Then Rogan nodded, looking away from the burning gaze of the Lord of Rivendell. Elrond relaxed, leaning back against the old oak behind him.


	9. Chapter 8

**Category:** **Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:** **M**

**Couples:** **None **

**Warnings:** **AU, Blood, Character Death (sorta), Mention of Rape **

**Chapter:**** 8**

**Copyright:** **Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot & OC´s © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rogan and his house proofed to be helpful allies to the elves that lingered in the East. Elladan and Elrohir now came to know how their father seemed to know whatever was happening somewhere. There were letters coming from no one, whispers originating from nowhere.

Rogan still hardly talked, preferring to let his son and wife do the talking for him. Shilene never removed her iron mask, not even in sleep. Despite that she had started a strange friendship with Celeborn, but she would not talk much about her past.

He did find out the need for the mask though.

"Your family does not strike me as craftsmen." He once said when they were sitting in the gardens of Imladris together. "Yet you wear such a well-crafted mask."

"Elrond had it made for me." Shilene answered, her pale fingers tracing the contours of the iron cheekbones. "My face is disfigured greatly and when he offered to have someone make a mask for me, I gladly accepted."

"Could he not restore it then?" Celeborn wondered.

"The wound was too deep and old for him to do much more than take the edges of it, as it were." She chuckled weakly. "And the origin too foul. It was Morgoth himself who gave me this."

"Morgoth?"

"Many would employ the skills of myself and my kin. Few are allowed to. Morgoth too would have loved to have my help, but I refused. He had spilled too much blood of my family. He did not like that." Shilene patted the right side of her face. "I barely escaped with my life. Thankfully my kin does not lay much value on beauty."

"So it is not only gratefulness which binds you to Elrond, is it?" Celeborn nodded towards the main house. "This is a haven against Morgoth's servants."

"It is." Shilene agreed. "And perhaps you are right. Perhaps we did join him out of vengeance towards Morgoth. Would it matter to you?"

"In the end, perhaps not." Celeborn smiled. "Would you remain with him?"

"As much as we can." She assured him. "But should we be barred from Aman, we can do no more for him. Our oath propels us to obey him while he is on the same shores as we are. What happens afterwards he cannot dictate, that is by our will alone."

"Yet you obey his sons." Celeborn pointed out.

"Because we want to. If we did not, no one could keep us here. We would be gone before someone could notice." She chuckled. "But do not fret. We have no such intentions. Rogan would never admit it openly, but he likes them. He will not desert them."

"Good."

Soft hissing from the bushes turned their conversation away from each other. She rose, carefully pushing aside the green leaves and reaching into the shade revealed. A small snake wound around her arm, traveling up towards her face.

"It seems the remaining orcs are traveling north." She said. "They will pass the city soon."

"Then we better warn them." Celeborn rose from the stone bench too, joining her as she entered the main house where the offices of the Lords of the city were situated.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Their time on these shores runs out." Calon said, sitting cross-legged on his bed. Most of his family was in his rooms. Rogan had called a meeting when word of Elessar's passing had reached the elven-city. "Arwen will soon follow Gondor's late king, and then nothing will keep her brothers from passing into the west."

"Yet there still have been no tidings whether we can join them or not." Shilene said, the green scales of her clothes glittering in the rays of the setting sun. "What shall we do?"

"We will join them." Her husband decreed. "Death awaitsss usss if we ssstay here."

"And if we are unwelcome?" A woman asked. Her green scales were darker than those of her mother, but her eyes had the exact same shade as those of Shilene. "They will destroy us."

"It'd be a quick death." One of her brother said, his pine-green scales shimmering when he shifted on the chair he sat on. His front was covered by lighter scales, a rarity among his family. Most had settled on one particular tone of color for their scales, but he and two others had several colors. "I much prefer that to withering away on these shores. We are diminishing. Even our parents only birth lesser kin these days – no offense."

"None taken." A small snake answered him. It was the same snake that had been in Mirkwood when Taurath's madness had manifested itself. She had grown a bit, but that was it. "It is no secret that the younger siblings are less than the older. And there is no use in denying it."

"Yet there is a more pressing question." She was the only one who had red scales. "What will become of the lesser siblings? We cannot take hundreds of snakes on a ship!"

"We will stay." The snake answered her, much to the surprise of her family. "We will mingle with our lesser cousins and fade away from knowledge. When you sail, so will the last true members of our kin."

"I do not like that one bit." Shilene admitted. "But I have no choice."


	10. Chapter 9

**Category:** **Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:** **M**

**Couples:** **None **

**Warnings:** **AU, Blood, Character Death (sorta), Mention of Rape **

**Chapter:**** 9**

**Copyright:** **Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot & OC´s © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The move from Imladris went smoothly and the emptying of both Ithilien and Mirkwood was a fact soon thereafter. The end of the immortal race in Middle-Earth had officially come to an end as the last of its' members left for shores barred to the other Children of Iluvatar. The race of the Eastern Vassals, at least those that had been chosen by Rogan to accompany him and Shilene, boarded the very last ship sailing for the West.

No word had come whether they could sail or not and he had been unwilling to risk any more elves than necessary. Much to his consternation, most of the former rulers had declared him mad and were using the same ship.

His children slept much, saying the elvish food would do little to sustain them and they had to save their energies and what food they had brought on board. Only the parents remained as active as ever and when asked about it they explained that their great age allowed them to find energy from other sources than food, even if that was a much harder way to do it.

It wasn't entirely sure when they crossed the invisible line that marked the border between the Straight Road and the normal seas, but once they did it was obvious.

Stars shone beside their ship, throwing ghostly shadows across the wooden deck. A few hours later another ship seemed to dive from the skies, escorting them. There were elves on the other ship too, among which several Celeborn recognized. Foremost being Eärendil, grandfather to Elladan and Elrohir and father to Elrond, who waved joyously to his grandchildren.

The next day they were traveling over water again and Vingilot had disappeared again. Rogan and his family had been accepted by the Valar.

Yet they stayed away during the joyful reunions once they actually reached the harbor, only leaving the ship when Elrond all but dragged them down.

Here, in the Blessed Lands, the aura of strangeness around them had grown more pronounced, setting them apart from the elves almost as much as the few non-elves which had traveled here too. Gimli was greatly saddened when he was told that his father had died a few months after he had accompanied Legolas on this final journey.

Oropher was almost as welcoming to the Vassals as Elrond had been. He had been told by the Half-elf how Calon had saved his son and grandson.

That evening the Valar appeared on the doorstep of the mansion Elrond and his family lived in. Rogan and his family had joined them, deciding that they would once again serve him even now that they were theoretically free since both they and Elrond no longer lived on the shores where their oath was in effect.

The following talks lasted well into the night, after which the agreement was met that they would indeed be Elrond's Vassals for the duration of their stay on these shores and keep both the revelations of their true forms as well their breeding to a bare minimum, since Manwë doubted that Aman would be able to sustain both them and the elves if their numbers grew even more and they'd take up life in their true forms.

As time passed they became true members of society, even if their past was still pretty much shrouded in mystery.

It was Legolas who heralded a change in that last one. He had asked his grandfather to tell him and the dwarf the story of how the wood-elf had finally joined the Last Alliance. Shilene, who had overheard their conversation, had then suggested that it might be time to reveal the true story, if her Lords agreed.

Elrond deferred to Rogan then, saying that that was his Vassal's choice. Rogan, much to the elves' surprise, agreed that perhaps it was time that while their forms were not revealed, their roots should be.

So in the end, what should have been Oropher's story to tell to one elf and dwarf, became Elrond's to tell to a small audience.


	11. Chapter 10

**Category:** **Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:** **M**

**Couples:** **None **

**Warnings:** **AU, Blood, Character Death (sorta), Mention of Rape **

**Chapter:**** 10**

**Copyright:** **Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot & OC´s © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was during the talks about the Last Alliance that Oropher happened to mention that his beloved queen was pregnant, but that for years now no child had survived the first few days, if it had been born alive at all. Gil-Galad offered my services as a healer, which Oropher took after only a short moment of contemplation. I traveled to Greenwood, where I found as the pregnancy progressed that the very aura of evil coming from Mordor was to blame for the deaths. I reasoned that being away from the forest would free or at the very least sufficiently lesson the hold of Mordor on both mother and child for the child to survive.

Oropher agreed and we set out to Lothlórien. We did not even make it out of the forest. Mordor's forces ambushed us, and while we fought the Queen went into labor, the stress of the danger and the strain of the foul influence causing her body to reject the child. I managed to save both it and her though, but she was killed not long thereafter. They left me for dead and took the child.

I somehow managed to follow them, drawing strength from Valar-know-where. They traveled North, ever further away from the established elvish realms: they knew that someone was hot on their heels and determined to save the babe. I pursued them, but they were too fast. I would have lost them had they not made an unfortunate turn: into a set of caves in the far north of the Grey Mountains.

There they came upon powers that were far greater than they. Truly, had the two eldest not been wounded recently by dragons, I fear I would still have been too late. As it was, only the youngsters truly fought, not only to defeat the attackers, but also to protect their parents.

Well I recall my terror and horror when I caught up and entered the cave. Skin covered in scales seemed to cover every inch of wall, so many of them were there. The only thing one could hear was the hissing of thousands upon thousands of snakes, crawling over the stone-floor.

I think I might have stood there frozen, waiting only for my end had the child not cried out in that moment. I still cannot say whether they knew I meant them no harm or that they were simply surprised at my move, but I rushed forward to where the child was now crying its' little lungs out and reached it unhindered.

It was then I first came face to face with Ragon. He told me it would be best if I left. He knew I meant no harm, but those that preceded me had wounded his wife so gravely that she would soon die and his rage afterwards would not distinguish between friend and foe.

Perhaps I was a bit of an idiot, but I felt that I had to offer my help. I had already failed Oropher's wife, I was not about to fail another's. What he led me to was not what I expected at all: a snake, massive and huge, her body as thick as a fully grown Mallorn and one side of her head smashed in. Shilene, Queen of Snakes, lay dying and still I did not back off. I managed to heal her, but it nearly killed me myself. Had Ragon not taken pity on me and carried me far South, where I could reach an elvish kingdom unaided, both I and the child would have remained in the North. As corpses…

Great was Oropher's gratitude when I managed to reach Lindon – and him – with his firstborn son. Elves from Lothlórien had found our slaughtered escort and the dead queen days beforehand and had send word to Greenwood's King almost immediately afterwards. Despite both me and the child not being there, they had presumed us dead too. It took me months to recover from the ordeal and one night I suddenly faced an intruder in my very room.

Ragon had managed to enter the very palace of Lindon unnoticed and had been waiting for me in a room in one of the most heavily-guarded wings of Gil-Galad's residence. He told me that by my aid his wife had recovered and that he owed me a debt of gratitude he could never repay. And while he refused to fight battles for the elves, he promised me that he'd always be at my service for what I had done.


End file.
